Swivel jacks are used with trailers to vertically position the trailer tongue so that it can be mounted onto a hitch of a towing vehicle. The swivel jacks keep the trailer level when the trailer is disengaged from the towing vehicle. Typically these jacks are pivotably mounted onto the trailer tongue such that they can be pivotally moved to a horizontally stored position when not in use. The jack tube swings from its horizontal transit position to the vertical stationery position, locking securely into place with a spring-loaded pin.
Current swivel jacks are comprised of two brackets connected together with a bolt. The design of the brackets causes the center bolt to take the entire load, which could result in the bolt being sheared off or worn down. What is needed is an improved swivel jack that disperses the load from the bolt to other areas of the jack assembly.